Emily's dad
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "Please don't cry, Emily." says Wayne. "Dad...you've always been absolutely awesome. Mom and I can't lose you like this..." says Emily.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

**Author's note: This is dedicated to the awesome and sweet ****Faberrittana99-03**

* * *

**Emily's dad**

**Emily Fields enter a room at Rosewood Memorial Hospital.**

In a bed by the window is her dad, Wayne Nigel Fields.

To see her usually so strong and awesome dad now being so weak hurt Emily deep in her soul.

Wayne Fields is a US Army Lieutenant Colonel working for the Pennsylvania National Guard.

Only a few days ago, Wayne Fields returned home from his second overseas-duty in Afghanistan because he got shot in the left knee and all the stress of his job is making his heart condition worse.

Doctor Jennifer Lee of Rosewood Memorial Hospital has examined Wayne and she believes that he's unfortunately going to die as a combined result of being shot and the fact that his heart condition is only getting worse because of this.

"Dad..." says Emily.

"Relax, Em. Your old man's been through tough shit before and survived." says Wayne, trying to seem manly and powerful, not wanting his daughter to worry too much.

"Yeah, but you got shot in the knee and your heart's failing. I don't want to lose you, dad." says Emily, starting to cry.

"And you won't. I'll ride out this storm of pain as I always do." says Wayne.

"Mom's on the way here." says Emily.

"Tell her to go home, Emily. I don't want your mother to see me like this." says Wayne.

"She love you, don't shut her out now. Allow her to support you and be there for you now when you need it." says Emily.

"Okay. You're right, girl." says Wayne.

Emily notice a medal on her father's jacket that hangs on a chair.

The medal is the Purple Heart, awarded to Wayne for the bravery he showed to not attempting to escape in fear from the battle, despite his injury to the knee. As a matter of fact, two of his army friends had to save him and if they had not, Wayne would probably have been killed.

Wayne was awarded the Purple Heart upon recommendation of his superior officer General Adam Lawson II who recognized the true noble bravery displayed by Wayne.

"I see they gave you the Purple Heart. You deserve it, more than anyone else." says Emily in a sweet adorable tone.

"Thanks, girl." says Wayne.

27 minutes later, Pam Nicole Fields show up.

"Oh, no..." says Pam, starting to cry when she sees her husband being so weak.

"Don't cry, okay? I'll be fine." says Wayne in an attempt to comfort his wife.

"I hope so, but Doctor Lee sad that it's not looking bright for you." says Pam.

"Try remain positive, babe." says Wayne.

"Not easy to do when you might die." says Pam.

"Stay calm. I'm not going to die." says Wayne.

"I give you guys some privacy." says Emily, about to leave the room.

"You can stay." says Pam.

"Thanks, but you two need a moment alone." says Emily, leaving the room.

"Pam, I don't want you to cry for me. And If we're so unlucky that I end up dead as a result of what happened, smile and remember all the great times you and Emily got to have with me, okay?" says Wayne.

"I'll try." says Pam.

"Nobody could ask for more, also if I do die I'm proud that it was from injuries taken while fighting for the honor of our great nation. This is how I've always imagined that I'd go on to whatever form of afterlife that awaits me." says Wayne.

"Wayne, please don't leave me!" says Pam, crying.

"Feel no fear, my love. I'm doing all I can to stay alive." says Wayne.

"Okay..." says Pam through her tears.

Emily sit on a couch out in the hallway, crying too.

"Miss Fields, have hope. I said before that your father's chance of survival is low, but I'm doing everything I can to help him." says Doctor Lee.

"Thanks, doctor." says Emily, still crying.

"Have faith, the God in Heaven is on your side." says Doctor Lee.

"I didn't know doctors were religious." says Emily.

"My twin brother is a priest, like my father was so I'm from a house where religion was very important. We said dinner prayers every singe day, no exceptions." says Doctor Lee.

"Sounds kinda strict." says Emily.

"Yeah, at times, but my parents were very sweet and my brother's a good guy too." says Doctor Lee.

"Okay." says Emily.

"Allow your heart to relax and believe that God will bless your dad with a miracle of healing." says Doctor Lee.

22 minutes later.

Emily enter her father's hospital room.

"I'm going home." says Pam.

"Okay, mom." says Emily.

Emily and Pam hug each other and then Pam leave, looking very sad.

"Emily..." says Wayne.

"Yes, dad...?" says Emily as she walk over to her dad.

"If I should unfortunately not make it, I want you to have this." says Wayne as he take his Purple Heart medal from his green jacket and hands the medal to Emily.

"Don't worry. I'll keep it safe for you forever." says Emily.

She put the medal in the inside pocket of her Stanford jacket.

"I have all the trust in you, girl." says Wayne. "Remain strong and brave, Emily. Should I die, your mother will need your emotional support."

"Alright, dad. I'll do my best." says Emily.

"Good. I couldn't ask for more than your best." says Wayne.

"Dad...please, don't die. Mom and I wants you with us." says Emily.

"Trust me, I want to be with you two as well, Emily." says Wayne.

"We can't lose you. From my point of view you've always been there. I still remember when I was little and we danced in the rain and you told me all those sweet awesome stories about Thor, the god of thunder from the viking myths." says Emily.

"I'm pleased that you didn't forget." says Wayne. "Good times, for sure."

"Yeah." says Emily.

"Look back on all the positive times you've had with me." says Wayne. "Remember that I was a good man, a good husband and a good father. Keep every wonderful memory in your mind."

"Sounds like you know you're gonna die." says Emily as she begin to cry.

"Please don't cry, Emily." says Wayne.

"Dad...you've always been absolutely awesome. Mom and I can't lose you like this..." says Emily.

"Wonderful daughter of mine, you must be strong now. Hold your head high and look on the bright side." says Wayne.

"Okay. I'm gonna try to do so..." says Emily.

"That's good. I'm very proud of what a wonderful person you've become." says Wayne.

"Awww!" says Emily with a smile, happy that her dad is proud of her.

"Nice to see you smile, Emily." says Wayne.

"It's really difficult to feel happy when you're seriously hurt and might not survive." says Emily.

"You should focus on your own life. It's clear that you've a very bright future ahead of you. That's what you need to think about." says Wayne.

"Dad...I have to worry. You're important to me." says Emily.

"I highly appreciate that, but you deserve joy more than most people." says Wayne. "You've been through more than a life's worth of pain and sadness."

"True, but I can't stop to care." says Emily.

"And I don't want you to lose the ability to sense empathy. I just want you to get to to have fun." says Wayne.

"Fun? I can have fun once you're safe and healthy." says Emily.

The next day.

Emily and Pam enter Wayne's hospital room.

"How do you feel...?" says Pam.

"Weak, unfortunately. I did truly believe that I could survive this, but now I'm not so certain anymore." says Wayne.

"I hope you'll survive." says Pam.

"I'm trying my best to stay alive." says Wayne.

"Dad, please don't die. Mom and I need you." says Emily.

"Maybe so, but you're both really strong and amazing. I think you'll be fine." says Wayne.

"Emily is right, we need you." says Pam.

"In a way that's right, though you're clearly also very capable of your own." says Wayne.

Wayne suddenly feel extreme pain.

The LEDs on the life-support flash red and an alarm sound starts.

Doctor Jennifer Lee run into the room.

She check the data on the life-support's screen.

"Oh no! He's going into cardiac arrest." says Doctor Lee.

Doctor Lee try to give cardiac electro-stimulation, but it does not work.

"Damn...complete cardiac failure." says Doctor Lee.

Wayne die.

Emily and Pam begin to cry.

_**Flashback:**_

7 year old Emily Fields follow her dad back inside the house.

Pam Fields give her husband and daughter soft blankets and warm tea.

"Emily, in ancient times, the vikings of Scandinavia used to believe that thunder was created by a god named Thor." says Wayne.

"Okay. Cool." says Emily.

"They saw Thor as a strong powerful man who would ride in his golden chariot pulled by large goat-like animals across the huge sky." says Wayne.

"Awww." says Emily.

It's clear that Emily finds the story about Thor very interesting.

"Thor's weapon was his trusty hammer known as Mjölnir, which he'd use to slay the giants and the trolls." says Wayne.

"Wow." says Emily.

"Among the gods, Thor was one of the most powerful ones." says Wayne.

"Yay." says a happy Emily.

"He was also a brave and noble god." says Wayne.

"So cool." says Emily.

_**End of the flashback!**_

"Death took place on time index 13.45, June 22." says Doctor Lee.

"I can't see my husband dead..." says Pam, leaving the room.

"Emily, your father's body will be moved to the morgue until a funeral is arranged for him." says Doctor Lee.

"Okay, doctor." says Emily, still crying.

Emily leave the room.

The next day, Emily wear her father's Purple Heart medal on her swim-team jacket.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
